


Douzième heure, troisième minute, quatorzième seconde

by Yunael



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Monsters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Lorsqu’il regarda de nouveau la scène, le monstre, étalé au sol, avait repris son apparence de jeune fille. Derrière elle se tenait, debout, un homme aux cheveux dont les boucles argentées bougeaient légèrement, au gré du vent. S’agissait-il de la personne l’ayant neutralisée ? Son air, plutôt dur et sévère, était posé sur l’étudiant, qui le fixait sans comprendre. Il aurait voulu mourir, afin de sortir de ce songe, plutôt que d’être sauvé, et forcé à le poursuivre. Mais une part de lui se montrait infiniment reconnaissant envers cet individu qui devait approcher de la soixantaine… Bien que son regard semblât lui donner des siècles, plutôt que des décennies.





	Douzième heure, troisième minute, quatorzième seconde

Une nouvelle journée s’achevait. Le professeur annonça la fin du cours alors que s’affichait sa dernière diapositive. Les quelques élèves présents au sein de l’amphithéâtre commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires ; feuilles, trousses et ordinateurs, et à se diriger vers la sortie. Pilorde en fit de même, fermant délicatement son appareil avant de l’engouffrer dans son sac, dans un petit soupir satisfait. Il n’allait pas souvent en cours. Rester assis pendant plusieurs heures, à écouter un professeur parler ne faisait pas partie des activités qu’il préférait. Certes, il possédait une certaine soif de connaissance, et aimait beaucoup apprendre de nouvelles choses… Mais pas ainsi.

Il se tourna vers son camarade et ami, Ythel, qui l’attendait patiemment, son sac déjà posé sur son épaule. Dans un accord muet, ils quittèrent la salle à leur tour, remontant les escaliers de l’amphithéâtre afin de déboucher à l’extérieur. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la température avait commencé à chuter, et la chaleur de l’été remplacée par la fraîcheur de l’automne. Bientôt, il faudrait penser à ressortir les pulls, et les épais manteaux. Cette idée ne l’enchantait pas vraiment, à vrai dire, et il en résulterait sûrement qu’il resterait d’autant plus chez lui, à travailler bien au chaud. Après tout, il avait fonctionné ainsi, l’an passé, et décroché ses deux semestres haut la main, sans difficulté. Certes, il y avait eu le stress l’ayant secoué, et les tasses de café s’étant répandues dans ses veines, en venant presque à remplacer le sang normalement présent au sein de celles-ci… Mais les résultats avaient suivi, non ?

 

« On va à la cafét’, ou tu veux rentrer directement ? »

 

La voix de son ami interrompit le flot de ses pensées. Il l’observait, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, de ses iris grisées. Un sourire jovial surplombait ses lèvres, comme à son habitude, réhaussant ses discrètes pommettes.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’y réfléchir très longtemps ; il n’avait rien prévu d’autre, après tout, et la compagnie du garçon ne lui déplaisait pas. Sa bonne humeur communicative lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et son ouverture d’esprit couplée à sa gentillesse le rendait des plus appréciables. Il se hâta alors de hocher la tête, étirant ses lèvres à son tour en un petit rictus en coin.

 

« Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus. »

 

Seules quelques minutes s’écoulèrent, avant qu’ils n’arrivent au sein du lieu en question, et qu’ils puissent s’installer autour d’une petite table ronde, leur boisson respective à la main. Pilorde posa son sac entre ses pieds, puis porta le gobelet à ses lèvres afin de souffler sur la boisson dans le but de la refroidir un minimum. Ythel faisait de même, en silence. Ses yeux semblaient rivés sur un point derrière son ami. Celui-ci ingurgita finalement une gorgée du chocolat, qui le fit grimacer douloureusement. Encore trop chaud. Le liquide brûla plusieurs de ses papilles, et lui fit l’effet d’un ébouillantage le long de sa trachée. Ecarquillant les yeux, il toussa vivement et sortit sa langue dans un réflexe afin de l’exposer à l’air frais. Bon sang, que c’était désagréable.

 

« Ca va ? demanda Ythel, d’une voix mi-inquiète, mi-rieuse.

\- Ouais, ouais. J’ai pas fait assez attention. Wouah, j’ai l’impression d’avoir avalé de la lave…

\- Tu aurais dû essayer de tremper le bout de ta langue avant, ça t’aurait évité la catastrophe.

\- J’y penserai, la prochaine fois… »

 

Il inspira vivement, puis posa son gobelet devant lui. Il allait attendre un peu, que la boisson refroidisse d’elle-même. Puis, il se retourna vers ce point que s’était mis à refixer son camarade, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait attirer son attention ainsi. Ses prunelles bleutées se posèrent alors sur le tableau d’affichage, se trouvant contre le mur de la cafétéria. Parmi les recherches d’emploi, les locations de studios et les tracts d’associations étudiantes, se trouvaient des avis de recherche. La tête de plusieurs jeunes était apparue, petit à petit, au cours de la dernière semaine. Et, chaque jour, un ou deux nouveaux visages venaient rejoindre cette malheureuse liste. Personne ne savait ce qu’étaient devenus ces étudiants. Les premières fois, l’on avait pensé à des fugues. Mais plus les noms s’accumulaient, plus la théorie de l’enlèvement était privilégiée.

 

« Ca devient sérieusement perturbant, cette histoire… » maugréa Ythel.

 

Pilorde reporta son attention sur lui en opinant. Le plus troublant résidait dans le fait qu’il n’existait pas de cible « type ». Les disparus ne possédaient absolument rien en commun. Il ignorait s’ils se connaissaient, mais il n’y croyait que peu. Rentrant toujours assez tôt, lorsqu’il se rendait à la fac, il ne prenait pas vraiment peur pour sa sécurité, mais il ne s’en sentait pas moins révolté pour ces victimes, et inquiet pour les étudiants obligés de rentrer tard de cours. Ythel était l’un d’eux, restant toujours au sein du bâtiment jusqu’à vingt-deux heures, lorsque celui-ci fermait enfin ses portes.

 

« Tu devrais éviter de retourner chez toi trop tard, non ? Au moins le temps qu’ils trouvent l’origine de tout ça, et qu’ils y mettent un terme.

\- Ou alors, je pourrais garder mon rythme, et attraper le coupable avant que lui ne m’attrape !

\- Ythel, c’est pas un jeu.

\- Je sais. J’étais sérieux.

\- Tu ne sais même pas te battre. Si tu tombes sur le coupable, tu vas juste te faire enlever, comme tous les autres.

\- … T’as peut-être pas tort. »

 

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusé par la témérité de son ami, qui se frottait la nuque en soupirant. Il savait qu’il cherchait à bien faire, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que son visage apparaisse aux côtés des autres, lui aussi. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait, si cela venait à être le cas.

Il attrapa son gobelet et souffla de nouveau sur celui-ci. Puis, il trempa délicatement sa langue, encore anesthésiée par la sensation de brûlure, dans la boisson, comme lui avait suggéré son camarade. Elle semblait buvable. Pilorde avala alors le contenu du verre, qui soulagea sa précédente douleur.

 

*

 

Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il lui semblait toujours qu’il manquait quelque chose à sa vie, sans qu’il ne soit capable de dire de quoi il s’agissait. Quelque chose demeurait fade. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas malheureux, et vivait chaque jour aussi positivement que possible. Mais si, à un moment, il parvenait à mettre le doigt sur cette petite étincelle manquante, il en serait inconditionnellement ravi. Et il possédait cette intime conviction qu’il reconnaîtrait cette chose en question une fois qu’elle se serait présentée face à lui.

Après son arrêt cafétéria en compagnie d’Ythel, le jeune homme avait décidé de rentrer. Rien ne valait la chaleur de son doux foyer en des temps comme ceux-ci. Lorsqu’il referma la porte d’entrée de son studio, il laissa son sac glisser lentement le long de son épaule avant de s’écraser sur le sol dans un « pouf ! », puis se déchaussa en quelques gestes. Il se tourna alors vers la porte menant à sa petite salle de séjour, afin de pénétrer au sein de celui-ci.

Enfin, la maison. Il inspira longuement, comme s’il ne s’y était plus rendu depuis des semaines, et s’approcha du petit canapé aux tons rouges pour s’y laisser tomber. La grande fenêtre, au fond du petit salon, donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville qui commençait à baigner dans une couleur orangée, malgré les quelques nuages subsistants. Pilorde aimait beaucoup s’arrêter devant celle-ci, parfois, lors d’un déplacement au sein de son studio, afin de contempler le paysage s’offrant à lui. Certes, il avait déjà vu mieux, mais il ne crachait tout de même pas sur l’opportunité de se perdre dans ses pensées, face à la beauté de la ville à ses pieds.

L’étudiant attrapa le livre posé à ses côtés, qu’il avait commencé plus tôt dans la semaine ; _L’Appel de Cthulhu_ , de H. P. Lovecraft, et se mit à poursuivre sa lecture. Il s’intéressait beaucoup aux Grands Anciens décrits dans les œuvres de cet auteur, bien qu’il ne partageât pas son point de vue sur bien des choses. Mais la mythologie, quelle qu’elle soit, restait un domaine dans lequel Pilorde se plaisait à évoluer. Cela faisait partie de son envie constante d’apprendre de nouvelles choses.

 

Plongé dans son œuvre, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Et rapidement, ce furent trois heures entières qui s’étaient écoulées. Et encore, si son téléphone n’avait pas vibré, celui-ci aurait sans aucun doute poursuivit son cours, à l’insu du jeune homme, plongé dans ses merveilleuses fantaisies.

Il posa son livre du côté des pages, afin de ne pas s’y perdre, et farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, afin d’en sortir son smartphone, qui indiquait un message non lu, venant de son cher ami, Ythel, reçu à vingt heures trente-huit.

 

« Finalement, j’ai repensé à cette histoire d’enlèvement, et je suis pas rassuré pour rentrer… Tu veux bien venir me chercher, pour qu’on reparte ensemble ? »

 

Pilorde haussa un sourcil. Oui, il aurait dû s’y attendre. L’albinos n’était pas vraiment connu pour son courage, et une situation comme celle-ci devait forcément arriver. Ne se voyant pas refuser, et laisser ainsi son camarade dans la peur, il lui répondit un sobre « J’arrive. », avant de se lever, et de rapidement se préparer afin de repartir en direction de l’université.

La couleur orangée du ciel avait depuis un moment disparu, laissant place aux ténèbres de la nuit se faisant de plus en plus longue, au fur et à mesure que l’on se rapprochait de l’hiver. Le brun vint même à se demander s’il avait bien fait de n’enfiler qu’un sweat par-dessus son t-shirt… Il rehaussa son chapeau, et s’engouffra dans les grandes rues de la ville, éclairées par les lampadaires. Au moins, en passant par-là, il n’aurait aucune chance de se retrouver seul face au supposé kidnappeur : ces endroits demeuraient fréquentés jusqu’au moins minuit, avec ces quelques bars, et kebabs, ces fast-food et bureaux de tabac. Le tramway passant régulièrement le rassurait également.

Cependant, en une vingtaine de minutes, il se retrouva dans les rues un peu plus éloignées, moins fréquentées, qui menaient vers le grand établissement dont il pouvait déjà apercevoir un morceau ; le bâtiment K, contenant un amphithéâtre où il assistait à la plupart de ses cours, et où beaucoup d’étudiants se retrouvaient afin de passer leurs examens. Ythel l’attendrait sûrement devant la bibliothèque universitaire, point de rendez-vous fréquent pour les deux amis. Celle-ci ne se trouvait pas très éloignée de l’espace pouvant être vu par le brun ; il lui faudrait seulement passer devant celui-ci, puis entre la Maison de l’Etudiant, et l’infirmerie, afin d’y parvenir. Après cela, puisqu’il serait accompagné par son ami, il n’aurait rien à craindre. Probablement.

Aussi décida-t-il d’accélérer le pas. Plus vite il y serait, mieux il se sentirait. Pourquoi Ythel tenait-il tant que cela à rester travailler aussi tard ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire tout cela chez lui, à l’abri ? D’autant que, dans ses souvenirs, il n’avait que, comme lui, une petite demi-heure de marche, depuis la fac, pour rentrer.

Enfouissant ses mains dans la poche de son sweat, il poussa un soupir, en remarquant à quel point ses muscles s’étaient tendus, et son cœur mis à battre la chamade.

Quelque chose… Quelque chose n’allait pas. Dans la fraîcheur de cette soirée, ce petit nuage de chaleur frappant sa nuque semblait tout droit sorti d’une autre dimension, puisqu’elle n’avait…rien à faire là ? Elle entachait la logique entourant l’étudiant.

Ce dernier décida de se retourner, pour voir une femme de son âge, qui marchait à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Wow, il ne l’avait pas remarquée ! Alors qu’elle se tenait si proche ! Sursautant à sa vue, il souffla en se rendant compte qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un horrible kidnappeur, et hocha la tête tout en s’excusant, gardant pour lui le fait qu’il trouvait tout de même assez malvenu venant d’elle de se mouvoir de façon aussi…collée. La jeune fille, une rousse, ne répondit pas, se contentant d’afficher un immense sourire, qui semblait pouvoir littéralement fendre son visage en deux d’un instant à l’autre.

…

En regardant de plus près…

Ne s’agissait-il pas de l’une des étudiantes disparues ? Ces tâches de rousseur, ces cheveux, ces pommettes… Si, Pilorde la reconnaissait ! Il l’avait vu, sur les affiches, plus tôt, lorsqu’il s’était rendu à la cafétéria en compagnie d’Ythel ! Quel était son nom, déjà ?

 

« Excuse-moi… se lança le brun. Tu ne t’appellerais pas A… Anna… Ah ! Anaïs, par hasard ? »

 

Pas un son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, à première vue.

 

« Je me demandais parce que… Tu es affichée comme portée disparue, alors… Je suis content de constater que l’un de vous, au moins, va bien ! », poursuivit-il.

 

Toujours rien.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle avança d’un pas en direction du garçon, ouvrant finalement la bouche. Ses lèvres se fendirent, comme l’on aurait pu le craindre, déchirant ses joues dans un horrible craquellement, qui dévoilèrent la totalité de sa mâchoire. Un cri effroyable s’éleva de sa poitrine, alors que cette créature qui n’avait plus rien d’humain se jeta sur Pilorde, qui plaça ses mains devant son visage dans un pur réflexe de survie, sans comprendre ce qu’il se passait, là, juste devant lui. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Un cauchemar… Un rêve… Cela ne pouvait être que cela… Il avait dû s’endormir devant sa lecture, et, à cause de ces histoires de kidnappings, se retrouvait à faire d’atroces cauchemars… Dès qu’il aurait été dévoré, il se réveillerait !

…

Rien ne se passa, cependant.

Lorsqu’il regarda de nouveau la scène, le monstre, étalé au sol, avait repris son apparence de jeune fille. Derrière elle se tenait, debout, un homme aux cheveux dont les boucles argentées bougeaient légèrement, au gré du vent. S’agissait-il de la personne l’ayant neutralisée ? Son air, plutôt dur et sévère, était posé sur l’étudiant, qui le fixait sans comprendre. Il aurait voulu mourir, afin de sortir de ce songe, plutôt que d’être sauvé, et forcé à le poursuivre. Mais une part de lui se montrait infiniment reconnaissant envers cet individu qui devait approcher de la soixantaine… Bien que son regard semblât lui donner des siècles, plutôt que des décennies.

Sans un mot, il s’accroupit face à la portée disparue…la créature, et se mit à fouiller au niveau de sa nuque, pinçant celle-ci sans ménagement, comme s’il cherchait à produire une réaction. Ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir dans cet univers étrange, Pilorde se contentait d’observer, mille questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Qui était-ce ? Comment avait-il pu neutraliser cette chose ? Que cherchait-il, maintenant ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas choqué par ce qu’il venait de se produire ? Connaissait-il ce monstre ?

 

« Ah, te voilà. »

 

Tiré de ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur la scène face à lui. L’inconnu tenait maintenant entre ses fins doigts une… sorte d’insecte ? Il ne voyait pas bien à cause de l’obscurité, mais, en tout cas, il lui semblait bien qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose qui s’en rapprochait. D’où est-ce qu’il sortait ? L’incompréhension grandissante donnait mal au crâne de l’étudiant.

 

_Un rêve… Ce n’est qu’un rêve…_

 

Mais alors, pourquoi les sensations paraissaient aussi réelles ?

L’inconnu lâcha le petit parasite qui tomba sur le sol et, avant même que celui-ci ne puisse essayer de s’enfuir, il l’écrasa, sans ménagement, l’aplatissant sous sa chaussure, et bougeant celle-ci afin d’en faire de la bouillie. La jeune fille retrouva instantanément une apparence normale, demeurant cependant inconsciente, au sol.

L’individu demeurant impassible, se mit de nouveau à sa hauteur, portant cette fois-ci deux doigt contre la carotide de l’endormie, sans doute afin de vérifier son pouls.

 

« Bien. »

 

Il ne prononça que cet unique mot, avant de se redresser…et de se remettre en marche, comme si de rien n’était, passant juste à coté de Pilorde, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Comme soudainement extirpé de son engourdissement cérébral, ce dernier secoua la tête, avant de tourner celle-ci en direction de l’inconnu, qui commençait à s’éloigner nonchalamment… Comme si tout ce qu’il venait de se passer était totalement normal. L’étudiant voulait bien croire que, dans un rêve, la logique n’avait pas sa place, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir interloqué. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Aussi, après un dernier regard à la jeune inconsciente, décida-t-il de se lancer à la poursuite de ce mystérieux individu.

 

« Excusez-moi ! l’appela-t-il.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ton amie est vivante. Elle se réveillera sans doute d’ici une dizaine de minutes.

\- Hein ? Oh, non, je ne la connais pas, cette fille. Ah ! Mais je suis content de l’apprendre ! Non, je voulais savoir… C’était quoi, ça ?

\- Ca ?

\- Ce monstre.

\- Un monstre ? Il s’agissait d’un chlyrme. Une sorte de parasite. »

 

Un chlyrme ? Jamais il n’avait entendu ce nom. Un parasite… Pilorde avait beau ne pas regarder la télévision, il possédait d’autres moyens de suivre l’actualité. Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d’une telle chose.

 

_Un rêve, Pilorde. Ton cerveau peut imaginer n’importe quoi._

 

Son regard se baissa alors vers ses mains, avant de se tourner vers celles de l’inconnu. Une idée le frappa. Il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était bien pertinent de faire une telle chose, mais… Il devait s’en assurer. Il se sentirait mieux, une fois cela mis au clair.

 

« Dites, vous pouvez me pincer ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pincez-moi. »

 

L’individu lui jeta un coup d’œil perplexe, puis haussa les épaules, avant de rapidement s’exécuter, sans s’arrêter de marcher, serrant son index et son majeur sur un morceau de peau du revers de la main de l’étudiant.

 

_Aouch !_

… Il ne s’agissait pas d’un rêve. La douleur semblait trop réelle. Non, la douleur _était_ trop réelle.

Cette créature, dans ce cas…

 

« Ce n’est pas un rêve… répéta-t-il à voix haute, comme pour chercher à s’en convaincre.

\- Ca aurait été bien que ce soit le cas, mais non.

\- Comment vous pouvez rester aussi calme, alors ? Vous connaissiez ce truc ? »

 

L’inconnu soupira, et finit par s’arrêter, pivotant légèrement afin de faire face au jeune curieux. Il semblait perdre patience. Mais comment pouvait-il blâmer Pilorde, lui qui demeurait un garçon des plus terre-à-terre, pour qui ce genre de choses étaient nouvelles ?

 

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions, tu sais ?

\- Désolé…

\- Je pourchasse ce parasite depuis quelques jours, maintenant. Je l’avais perdu de vue, mais je l’ai retrouvé, aujourd’hui. Enfin, techniquement, je sais qu’il se trouve quelque part, pas très loin d’ici. C’est une bêbête qui infecte les gens en se collant dans leur nuque. Dès lors, ceux-ci sont capable d’infecter à leur tour en mordant leur cible : ce qui a failli t’arriver, il y a quelques minutes.

\- … D’accord… souffla Pilorde. Et du coup, vous, dans tout ça, vous êtes ?

\- Moi ? Je suis le Docteur.

\- Le Docteur ? Euh… Docteur qui ?

\- Juste le Docteur. »

 

A la fin de sa phrase, il reprit sa route, accompagné par l’étudiant.

 

_Mais pourquoi je le suis ?_

Peut-être à cause de cette sensation présente au cœur de sa poitrine, lui indiquant que maintenant était le moment où sa vie monocorde s’arrêterait, où ce quelque chose de manquant allait enfin se retrouver comblé. Malgré le danger que représentait cette ‘chasse’, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de suivre cette émotion faisant battre son cœur.

Et peut-être les yeux du Docteur y étaient-il pour quelque chose. Lorsqu’il l’avait regardé, il avait eu cette impression de littéralement plonger au sein d’un espace-temps à la beauté azurée, joignant passé et futur ensemble, dans l’infini de l’Univers. Il avait eu cette impression de pouvoir voyager, à toute époque, dans le lieu qu’il désirait. Un frisson l’avait alors parcouru, réveillant en lui cette sensation depuis si longtemps recherchée.

Ah, mais il restait Ythel à aller récupérer. Les dernières minutes avaient été tellement mouvementées que cela lui était presque sorti de la tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et, alors qu’il s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche afin de prendre la parole, et de soumettre une idée au Docteur, ce dernier le devança.

 

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu ne penses pas ? C’est dangereux, dans les environs.

\- Je pourrais vous aider. »

 

Il s’arrêta une nouvelle fois, posant cette fois-ci son regard perplexe et surpris sur la jeune personne dont les yeux brillaient d’une lueur de détermination. Avait-il au moins conscience de l’ampleur de la chose ? Ou bien s’agissait-il de l’adrénaline de plus tôt ? Il voulu refuser, et lui réitérer de rentrer chez lui, mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se faire devancer.

 

« Je me souviens à peu près des étudiants disparus. Je suppose qu’ils le sont à cause de leur infection, vu ce qu’il s’est passé, tout à l’heure. Alors je peux vous aider.

\- Ce n’est pas de l’à peu près, qu’il nous faut. Tu es sûr de pouvoir les identifier, si nous venons à les croiser.

\- Oui.

\- … »

 

Le Docteur demeura un instant silencieux. Dévisageant Pilorde, il réfléchissait à cette proposition. Il gagnerait un certain temps, s’il se retrouvait capable de pouvoir identifier les infectés en un rien de temps. Et puis, il n’aurait certainement pas de mal à le protéger, s’il se tenait tranquille, bien que l’idée lui déplût quelque peu. Mais les points positifs demeuraient supérieurs aux négatifs. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de raisons de refuser.

 

« Bon, d’accord. Mais tu ne fais rien d’imprudent, compris ?

\- Promis ! Attendez, je vais prévenir un ami, que je devais rejoindre.

\- Encore un ?

\- Il connaît les personnes disparues, lui aussi. »

 

Le Docteur grommela. Mais, encore une fois, cette présence lui permettrait sûrement de gagner du temps.

 

*

 

« Et donc, on doit retrouver ces personnes, parce qu’elles sont sans doute infectées par une sorte de parasite qui les change en monstre ? résuma Ythel.

\- En quelque sorte… » répondit Pilorde.

 

Depuis son arrivée, alors que les deux autres l’attendaient à côté des escaliers de la fac, le plus vieux ne faisait que le dévisager de son air sévère, chose que l’albinos n’avait pas manqué, au vu des petits coups d’œil qu’il lui lançait, parfois. Ou alors, il se montrait simplement intrigué par sa présence, accentué par l’histoire que venait de lui raconter son ami.

Ythel se mit à réfléchir, le temps de quelques secondes, avant d’acquiescer d’un air malgré tout peu sûr de lui.

 

« D’accord… Ca me paraît un peu bizarre, mais je sais que tu ne serais pas du genre à me raconter des bêtises sur un truc aussi grave, alors je veux bien te croire.

\- Merci, Ythel. Tu vas nous être d’une précieuse aide.

\- Tu penses ? Encore faut-il savoir où les trouver, ces infectés. T’es tombé sur l’un d’eux, certes, mais c’était peut-être un coup de chance. »

 

Le Docteur opina, afin de souligner son accord avec les dires du camarade de Pilorde. Ythel acceptait étrangement bien la situation. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre mais, bien que le garçon demeurât bien moins terre-à-terre que son ami, il l’aurait imaginé douter un peu plus de la véracité de ces propos, et s’interroger davantage sur la présence de cet inconnu, arrivé de nulle part. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas s’en inquiéter plus que cela.

Tant mieux, dans un sens.

 

« Il faut savoir, cependant, que si on parvient à localiser et détruire leur origine, ils seront tous détruits.

\- Leur origine ? Le parasite principal ?

\- C’est ça. »

 

Par où commencer ? Les alentours de l’université semblaient bien calmes, maintenant. Il demeurait peu probable que les trois acolytes y trouvent quoi que ce soit. Aussi décidèrent-ils de partir en direction de la vieille ville, qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin du lieu où ils se tenaient : de là-bas, ils pourraient se rendre sur la place principale, puis au niveau de la gare. Inspecter ces endroits balayerait bien des possibilités de cachettes.

 

Les ténèbres enveloppaient les rues de leur obscurité, parfois brisée par la lueur d’un lampadaire. Bien qu’il fût encore assez tôt dans la soirée, l’on aurait pu penser se trouver au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais cela n’empêchait pas nos trois protagonistes d’avancer, au sein de la vieille ville, dont la route recouverte de pavés suggérait davantage une activité piétonne qu’automobile. Les magasins longeant les trottoirs avaient fermé depuis deux petites heures déjà, vidant l’endroit des gens qui auraient pu s’y trouver. Seuls subsistaient, parfois, les quelques clients de tel ou tel restaurant. Se rendraient-ils compte de quelque chose, si un combat avec l’un des parasites venaient à se faire engager ? Pilorde l’ignorait. Et à vrai dire, il ne s’en souciait que peu. La priorité était de sauver les personnes infectées, pas de demeurer le plus discret possible. Certes, une certaine panique naitrait s’il venait à y avoir des témoins d’une telle scène. Mais au moins rentreraient-ils probablement chez eux, dans l’espoir de garder la vie sauve.

Les trois acolytes s’engagèrent dans une ruelle longeant la Grande Rue, afin de l’inspecter à son tour ; Le Docteur, aux aguets, et Ythel, l’air peu rassuré. Pilorde, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, cherchant la moindre petite anomalie indiquant la présence de l’un de ces chlyrmes. Mais il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant de constater que cet endroit demeurait aussi désert qu’une salle de cours un Samedi matin.

La nuit oppressante donnait l’impression de se faire observer, suivre, de ne pas être seul, où que l’on se rende. Pilorde ne s’en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais sa respiration se faisait saccadée, la peur au ventre grandissante que quelque chose ne surgisse des ténèbres afin de l’attaquer. Pour autant, une autre part de lui se sentait rassurée, grâce à la présence du Docteur, et de son camarade. Il n’était pas ici en solitaire. Et il pourrait compter sur leur aide, en cas de pépin. Il le savait bien.

 

« Retournons dans la Grande Rue. Il n’y a rien ici. » déclara le Docteur.

 

Pilorde acquiesça et se retourna, avant d’entendre un son ne provenant d’aucun des trois alliés. Quelque chose venait d’atterrir, juste derrière eux. Il se figea, et déglutit, repensant à la scène s’étant produite avec cette fille ; Anaïs. Se souvenir de cette bouche béante, de ces joues déchirées… Finalement, il ne savait pas s’il se sentait prêt à revivre une chose pareille. Pourtant, dans un mouvement synchronisé, les compères se retournèrent de nouveau…pour remarquer ce chaton, jouant dans des ordures, non loin d’eux. Ce petit animal était à l’origine du bruit ayant été perçu, apparemment. Un soupir soulagé échappa aux deux plus jeunes. Pourquoi est-ce que les chats provoquent toujours ce genre de frayeurs ? Ont-ils été programmés pour cela, ou le font-ils exprès ?

Alors qu’il s’apprêta à refaire volte-face, le brun s’aperçu cependant de quelque chose…de différent. Un souffle. Un souffle chaud, frappant contre sa nuque. Sensation familière qu’il avait déjà ressentie, alors qu’il s’était retrouvé face au premier chlyrme. Il se figea sur le coup, sa confiance en lui s’échappant alors à une vitesse inouïe de cette ruelle.

 

« Pilorde, attention ! », entendit-il crier Ythel.

 

Ce hurlement le sorti de sa torpeur, le faisant finalement faire face à la bête, qui possédait déjà la mâchoire déchirée, grande ouverte, laissant de longs filets de bave s’écouler jusqu’à ses pieds. Un autre des étudiants disparus, un homme plutôt grand cette fois-ci. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais son visage lui demeurait familier.

Le Docteur réagit au quart de tour, et se rua sur lui, attrapant vivement l’un de ses bras, afin de performer une clé dans son dos, le forçant à s’abaisser dans un cri de douleur. L’argenté tira alors sur son haut afin de dévoiler sa nuque, cherchant le parasite comme il l’avait fait avec la fille du nom d’Anaïs auparavant.

Cela s’avéra plus compliqué, puisque la créature ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser faire. Elle se débattait violemment, cherchant à défaire son bras de la poigne du Docteur en difficulté.

 

« Pilorde, viens la maintenir ! » ordonna-t-il.

 

L’interpelé s’exécuta, s’approchant de la furie. Après un petit mouvement de recul, il prit son courage à deux mains afin de l’attraper au niveau des tempes pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses iris brûlaient de faim, et de rage. Une vision cauchemardesque qu’il pensait ne jamais apercevoir, un jour.

 

« Tiens-toi tranquille, c’est bientôt fini, murmurait le brun.

\- Ai… moi…

\- Hein ?

\- Ai…dez…moi… » bavait le monstre.

 

Son bras encore libre se mit à s’agiter… en direction de la personne observant simplement la scène. Ythel. Pensait-elle vraiment qu’il allait faire quelque chose afin de l’aider à survivre ? Son instinct de survie se résumait-il à cela ?

 

« Ai… »

 

L’infecté ne put terminer sa phrase, car enfin, le Docteur fut en mesure de retirer le parasite de sa nuque, et de la jeter au sol avant de l’écraser, comme il l’avait fait avec la première. Instantanément, le disparu retrouva son apparence d’origine, comme si celle-ci n’avait jamais changée, et s’évanoui dans les bras de Pilorde, qui manqua de tomber sous son poids mort. Il recula alors de quelques pas afin de le déposer délicatement au sol, de sorte à ne pas le blesser. Il finirait sûrement par se réveiller, et rentrer chez lui. Cela serait plus rapide que de l’emmener à l’hôpital. Et puis, c’était ce qu’avait fait le Docteur pour la première personne, non ? Pilorde lui faisait confiance.

Celui-ci soupira, posant ses mains contre ses hanches. Après tout, il ne semblait plus très jeune, et le brun pouvait comprendre à quel point cette chasse pouvait s’avérer fatigante pour lui.

 

« Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Ythel.

\- Oui, ça va. »

 

Nouveau soupir. Son air sévère dévisagea de nouveau l’albinos, qui, à première vue, ne comprenait pas pourquoi l’homme à la chevelure grisée lui en voulait tellement. Et à vrai dire, Pilorde ne le saisissait pas davantage.

 

« Il y a seulement quelque chose de louche, là-dedans.

\- Quoi donc ? s’enquit le brun.

\- En général, les chlyrmes n’appellent que leur mère à l’aide. Leur source. Or, c’est toi, qu’il a désigné, Ythel. »

 

Les yeux de l’intéressé s’écarquillèrent, et son air se déforma, comme s’il était un enfant à qui l’on venait de dire que le Père Noël n’existait pas. Il posa sa main contre son propre torse afin de se désigner, et ses lèvres bougèrent sans laisser sortir le moindre son, afin de former un « Moi ? ».

 

« Oui, toi. Et de ce fait, cela m’intéresserait beaucoup de voir ta nuque. »

 

Peu rassuré par la tournure que prenait les évènements, Ythel déglutit, et recula de quelques pas. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à le contredire ? Ou pourquoi ne montrait-il par cette partie de son corps, afin de lever ce soupçon soudain ? Pilorde eut un instant de doute. Son ami… Son ami était-il infecté ? Une atmosphère mêlant tension et électricité s’installa entre eux. Ils ne pourraient pas poursuivre cette chasse, si une telle méfiance s’immisçait ainsi.

 

« Montre-lui, Ythel. Je le sais que tu n’as rien à te reprocher, alors fais-le, d’accord ? » essaya-t-il de persuader son ami.

 

L’interpelé se pinça les lèvres, puis se les mordilla, nerveusement.

Un sentiment étrange traversa Pilorde.

Non… C’était impossible… Pas vrai ?

 

« Je suis désolé, Pilorde. », déclara Ythel.

 

L’instant suivant, il se jeta sur lui.

Le brun entendit un « Non ! », crié par le Docteur.

Il sentit un bras se loger sous sa gorge, puis son dos se faire coller contre le torse de l’albinos.

Et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il était devenu otage.

 

« Je ne comptais pas arriver là, Docteur. Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

\- Quoi, tu comptes l’infecter ? Tu sais très bien que je n’aurai pas grand mal à le défaire de ton emprise. Alors à quoi bon ? Je te laisse le choix : libère les autres, et rentre sur ta planète, ou bien je serai forcé de t’éliminer. »

 

Une telle classe se dégageait maintenant du Docteur que Pilorde en oublia sa position pendant une fraction de seconde. Il en reprit connaissance lorsqu’Ythel reprit la parole, cependant.

 

« L’infecter ? Non. Si vous approchez, je lui arrache la carotide. Et je n’aurai aucun scrupule à faire de même avec vous. »

 

Le Docteur tiqua. Son regard glacial se posa sur Pilorde, puis sur Ythel, et de nouveau sur Pilorde. Ce dernier cherchait à rester le plus tranquille possible, dans l’espoir, peut-être de laisser une faille s’ouvrir, entre lui et son camarade. Il devait rester calme. Ne pas se débattre.

Et puis… Peut-être que tout ne s’avérerait être qu’une mauvaise blague ? Comment son ami pouvait-il…

Les deux autres hommes restaient à se jauger du regard, demeurant méfiants quant aux agissements de l’autre. Le cœur de l’étudiant battait à tout rompre : un seul faux geste, et la mort se chargerait de lui. En tout cas, il s’agissait du destin que son _ami_ semblait lui avoir choisi.

Pourquoi avait-il suivi ce Docteur ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il se montre curieux ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas rentré chez lui, alors qu’il en avait l’occasion ?

 

_Parce que, si ça se trouve, sinon, on n’aurait jamais trouvé leur source._

 

Oui, la source. Elle se trouvait là, juste derrière lui.

Quelque chose… Il devait faire quelque chose.

 

« Ythel… ?

\- Mh ? »

 

Face au petit ton de Pilorde, l’albinos avait légèrement desserré son étreinte. Celui-ci en profita donc pour se retourner, afin d’entourer la taille de son agresseur de ses bras. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation interrogative, et, dans un réflexe, chercha à se débarrasser de son otage. Cependant, l’étudiant tint bon, ne cherchant pas à se détacher.

 

« Docteur, maintenant ! », cria-t-il.

 

L’intéressé réagit au quart de tour, et se précipita vers le parasite, coincé contre le brun. Mais, comme il l’avait prévu, la mère des chlyrmes se mit alors à mordre férocement sa gorge, sans retenue. Il sentit divers craquements résonner, et une fulgurante douleur le lanciner, le faisant gémir sur le coup. Bien entendu, le parasite mettait sa menace à exécution.

Il allait certainement en mourir.

Mais au moins, ne pourrait-il plus sévir.

 

« Non, non ! »

 

Sa vue troublée ne lui permettait plus de voir nettement ce qu’il se passait, mais la silhouette du Docteur se trouvant maintenant derrière Ythel ne lui assurait que du bon.

Ses forces l’abandonnaient, peu à peu. Mais il tenait bon. Il le gardait, serré, afin qu’il ne puisse pas s’enfuir, ou gêner le Docteur. Son cœur affolé lui ordonnait de hurler, d’expulser la douleur ressentie à l’aide de l’air contenue dans ses poumons. Mais il faisait en sorte de ne pas flancher. A la moindre faiblesse, tout se terminerait.

Puis, il sentit sa carotide céder. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche, et, bientôt un liquide chaud se mit à remplir celle-ci, coulant lentement, le long de son menton, puis venant se loger entre son corps ainsi que celui d’Ythel.

 

_Dépêchez-vous, Docteur…_

 

Malgré son ouïe endommagée par les sensations engourdies de tout son système, il finit par entendre un « C’est bon, il est retiré ! ». Et, en effet, sitôt cette déclaration formulée, la pression faite au niveau de sa gorge s’estompa pour disparaître. Ou bien était-ce parce qu’il ne pouvait plus la ressentir ?

Son corps entier s’affala contre le sol, dans son propre sang, qui continuer à s’enfuir depuis sa cavité buccale.

 

_Alors, je vais mourir…_

Cette pensée ne le terrifiait pas autant qu’elle aurait pu le faire avant. Il se sentait même plutôt…apaisé. Il avait pu boucher ce trou dans sa vie, cette sensation de manque. Il avait sauvé les personnes de la ville, et peut-être même du pays. Il se sentait bien. Pilorde possédait cette conviction qu’il ne s’apprêtait pas à trépasser pour rien.

Quelqu’un s’empara de l’une de ses mains, et la serra avec délicatesse.

 

_Docteur…_

Elle semblait tellement chaude, comparée à la sienne. Tellement vivante.

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette personne. Mais il se trouvait ravi d’avoir pu la rencontrer. Peut-être la reverrait-il un jour, là où il s’apprêtait à se rendre ?

 

« Pilorde… Ca va aller. Je suis là. Ca va aller. »

 

Bien sûr, que ça allait aller. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il fit de son mieux afin de serrer les phalanges du Docteur à son tour. Il n’aurait su dire s’il y était parvenu, cependant.

 

« Merci…Docteur. »

 

Puis, après s’être fait assailli d’une quinte de toux, expulsant une nouvelle gerbe de sang, les ténèbres s’ouvrirent à lui, avalant son être dans ses profondeurs infinies.


End file.
